frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KochamELSE$/Kraina Lodu część 2: powrót Arendelle
Hejka! Przedstwiam wam wszystkim 2 część historii Elsy- królowej śniegu, jej siostry Anny, Kristoffa- ukochanego Anny, oraz.... KRÓLA I KRÓLOWĄ ARENDELLE! W bajce wszystko się przecież może zdarzyć.... Chapter 1: W lodowej komnacie Elsa siedziała na łóżku w lodowej komnacie na zamku w Arendelle. Przez lodową komnatę lub jak kto woli komnatę lodu mieszkańcy Arendelle rozumieli pokój dobrej królowej. -Więc tak wyglądają urodziny... - Powiedziała do siebie Elsa. Dziś ponownie miała być koronowana na królową Arendelle, dziś oficjalnie ma 21 lat i dziś oficjalnie stała się dorosłą i dojrzałą młodą królową. Pomimo iż była 5 rano na zamku panowała wżawa, wrota jednak pozostawały zamknięte. Po powrocie do Arendelle, Elsa poprosiła pewną prastarą wrocznię - Hegę o odmłodzenie Anny do wieku 5 lat. Chciała przeżyć z siostrą najwspanialsze chwile życia. By Annie nie było przykro odmłodziła do tego wiku również Krisa i Svena. Kris dzielił komnatę z Anną... na życzenie. Sven został obdarowany miską i jedwabnym posłaniem z jedwabiu. Ku swemu zdziwieniu królowa po wejściu (po cichutku) do komnaty Anny usłyszała stłumiony szept: -Elsa? To ty? - Tak, to ja Aniu. Czemu już nie śpisz? - Logika się kłania: bo się obudziłam, hellow! -Heh Aniu. Dziś masz okazję przeżyć swój wymarzony pierwszy bal, więc jeśli już wstałaś to ubierz się, ah! Zapomniałam, poczekaj! Wstań Aniu, i stań przede mną. (Tu Elsa wyczarowuje siostrze suknię będącą pomniejszeniem jej lodowej odświętnej sukni, to samo czyniąc z Kristoffem.) -Otworzyć wrota! - Rozkazała. Służący po otwarciu zajęli się przygotowywaniem Kolacjii i przyjęcia, które miało odbyć się o 16. Aniu, Kris chodźcie przejdziemy się na spacer... Aniu daj rączkę bo spadniesz z pomostu. Rozdział 2: Magiczny prezent. ''' Ania stojąc nieruchomo obok oficjalnie wkładającej koronę siostry nie mogła doczekać się przyjęcia. Po odprawieniu caremoniału wszyscy udali się do sali balowej, gdzie Elsa zachwilę miała odebrać prezent, choć jeden to szczegulny. - Czego więc życzysz sobie u progu dorosłości, Elso, królowo śniegu lodu i całego Arendelle? Elsa na uszko powiedziała Hedze, bo to ona była zadającą pytanie: -chcę abyś przywróciła mych rodziców do życia. -Robi się! -Odparła Hega i po chwli na sali stanęli ŻYWI król i królowa Arendelle. Elsa rzuciła się rodzicom na szyję: -wróciliście, wróciliście! Ania równie uradowana uczyniła to samo co Elsa. Bal upłynął w atmosferze tańca i śmiechów, '''a od siebie dodam, że cieszę się z mieszkańcami Arendelle, bo ich dalszą historię poznacie już nie długo! PS codziennie, do 8 lutego pojawiać się będą kolejne rozdziały, ponieważ wyjeżdzam. Nie martwcie się 15 lutego wrócę! Komki mile widziane! Rozdział 3: Zabawa w nowe Arendelle. Następnego dnia, Elsa wyruszyła z siostrą i Kristoffem by stworzyć im mały pałacyk, będący odwzorowaniem jej lodowego, niestety zniszczonego pałacu. Koło niego powstał również pałac Elsy i rodziców dziewczynek. Chatki z lodu, straganiki, oraz gwóźdź programu: Małe sopelkowe girlandy, takie same jak te, które Anka i Kris znależli u stup lodowego wierchu. Miasto otaczał mur, a żeby nic nie było nudne i niebieskie, Elsa postanowiła nadać każdej chatce zdolność do zmieniania kolorów w zależności od nastroju domowników. Stare Arendelle Elsa pokryła lodem, następnie go rozkruszając: po dawnym Arendelle nie było już śladu. W mieście było również wesołe miasteczko: lodowiska, bałwanki, lodowe zjeżdząlnie, czy stoki narciarskie. W obronie miasta, Elsa stworzyła także 4 Puszki., armie lodowych ożywionych wojowników pieszych lub konnych. Rozdział 4: Ania?! Tej nocy Elsa została zbudzona przez opiekunkę Ani i Krisa. Wbiegła do komnaty: Kris siedział przy łoóżeczku Ani, a ona sama była to zimna jak lód, to gorąca jak ogień palenisku. -Ma wysoką gorączkę. -Powiedział obecny tam już doktor. - Oh czemu rodzice musieli znów wyjechać?! - Karciła się Elsa. Anka, Aniu żyjesz?! - Tak.... Elsa ziiimno mi.... -Dobrze siostrzyczko, wytrzymaj. Zabrać ją do OIOM.-Królowo, na oddział intensywnej opieki medycznej zabiera się tylko ciężko chorych!- Odparł lekarz. -Jestem królową. Jestem dorosła. Jednocześnie jestem prawnym opiekunem tego dziecka a twoją, przypamiam królową. Ponawiam rozkaz: na OIOM. - Dobrze, królowo, będzie jak zechcesz. - No ja myślę. ********* Elsa stała pod drzwiami gabinetu lekarskiego, gdzie usilnie próbowano wyleczyć Anię z dżumy. Po pewnym czasie, (a dla Elsy po wieczności) z gabinetu wyszedł lekarz z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili nerwowego wyczekiwania, uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: Będzie żyć, niech się pani nie zamartwia! - Nawet pan nie wie jak mi ulżyło , Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziekuję! - Nie skończyłem! Ania po 2 dniach spędzoych w pokoju nie koniecznie w łóżku, przy kominku, bawiąc się i dostając ciepłe napoje musi spędzać całe kolejne letnie miesiące na zabawie na dworze: spacerach wycieczkach nad jezioro, zabawach a placu zabaw itp. -Dobrze, takie mody odpowiadają chyba wszystkim. Będę się nią zajmować całe dnie, przysięgam. -Dobrze , Elso ale jeszcze jedno: nie odinzoluj jej przypadkiem od Kristoffa, bo wtedy leczenie nic nie da! -Dobrze, będę uważać. Rozdział 5: Leczenie rozpoczęte Następnego dnia rankiem, bo o 6 rano Ania czuła się lepiej. Nie miała gorączki, a stan podgorączkowy: 37,5st. C. Elsa, która spała teraz z nią i Krisem w pokoju uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do dziewczynki: -Narobiłaś mi wczoraj strachu, Anka._Hihi... Elsa? - Tak kochana? - Ale nie muszę siedzieć przez cały czas w łóżku? - Nie, ale przez pewien czas nie możesz ruszać się z pokoju. Z rzesztą i tak chyba nic nie stracisz bo na dworze jest -17 i jesień, plucha i wogle szaro i nudno. Latem zaścałe dnie musisz przebywać na dworzu jeśli chcesz być zdrowa. Aha i jeszcze jedno: Możesz się bawić do bulu z Krisem, ale pamiętaj: tylko w zamku! nie na dworze. Jemu też nie pozwole wyjść, eszcze się przeziębi. -Okej. -o 7 śniadanko mała nastawie wam alarm. -Spoko! Ania leżała na łóżku i czekała aż Kris się obudzi. Trochę bolała ją głowa, było jej trochę gorąco, ale nigdy nie czuła się lepiej. W pewnym momencie usłyszała głos: -Anka! -Kris! Nawet nie wiesz jak się ciesze, że Cię widze! - I kto to mówi? Wiesz jaki Elsa miała wczoraj napad wściekłości, kiedy lekarz oznajmił,że nie zgodzi się na leczenie na OIOM, ale Elsa walnęła tekst,że jest twoim prawnym opiekunem i jego królową, no i ten miał takiego stracha, że ustąpił. _Heh... widzisz gdyby Elsa naprawdę się wkurzyła to z tym lekarzem byłoby źle.... oj nie chciałbyś wiedzieć... -ŚNIADANIE DZIECIAKI! - Idziemy - Zawołali chórem i ze śmiechem zbiegli na dół. ********* Po śniadaniu dzieciaki postanowiły się chwile pobawić. Skakały po łóżkach, urządziły wojnę na poduszki, zbudowały pałac Elsy z klocków LEGO. Bawiły się również w ślub, w rodzinę, w rycerzy, w pieski we wszystko co możliwe. Po kolacji złożonej z chrupiącej bułki ze świeżą sałatą i pomidorami, oraz mlekiem dostarczonym do pokoju. Elsa rozpaliła ogień w kominku dziecięcym, wzięła książkę "Królowa Śniegu" i zaczęła czytać popijającym mleko Annie i Kristoffowi. Po 20 minutach ożywionego czytania, dzieciaki zasnęły na dywaniku przed kominkiem. Elsa zaniosła je do łóżek i dała po całusie w czoło. Tak upływał Ance dzień za dniem, aż końcu nadeszły ciepłe letnie dni i romantyczne wieczory i Ania mogłą po tak długiej przerwie wyjść wreszcie na dwór i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ale to już w następnym rozdziale... Jutro od g.9 nowe rozdziały, nowe przygody, nowe NIESPODZIEWANE , NIOCZEKIWANE I NIEPRAWDOPODOBNE zdarzenia, ale to dopiero jutro..... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach